Segundas Oportunidades
by Crisstina20
Summary: No pude más que devolverle la mirada, estaba tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, intentar buscar la lógica al por qué debería decirle que no, que nosotros ya no íbamos a funcionar, que no lo amaba, pero mi mente y corazón parecían haberse unido por primera vez en toda mi vida y ambos me pedían lo mismo. Scorpius. (Rating T por malas palabras).


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora británica J.K. Rowling.**

 _N/A: Aquí estoy con otro oneshot, después de casi un año, de una de mis parejas favoritas. ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo! Es un poco más dramático de lo que usualmente escribo, pero espero que aún así lo disfruten. De antemano perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, acabo de terminarlo y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, pero sus comentarios/críticas constructivas son bienvenidos. Sin más, los dejo leer. ¡Saludos! :)_

* * *

"…y ya estoy por terminar mi pasantía, por fin podré aplicar para el puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Debo admitir que sin la ayuda de tú madre y tu tío Percy…"

A pesar de que veía como los labios de Lysander seguían moviéndose, mi cerebro parecía haberse rehusado a seguir escuchándolo. Sentí una punzada de culpa por mi comportamiento, pero el aburrimiento que me producía estar en esta cena " _no_ cita" era mayor que eso. Después de todo Lys no engañaba a nadie cuando dijo que esto era una cena casual entre amigos; desde que estábamos en séptimo año y me encontró medio desnuda en el baño de prefectos siempre ha tenido un 'pequeño enamoramiento' conmigo.

Claro que en ése entonces yo ya estaba con _él._ No precisamente en una relación, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera perdida y tontamente enamorada desde que nos hicieron prefectos en quinto año.

Que idiota era. Que idiota _soy_.

Y como cada vez que pienso en él, mi mente se alejó de la realidad y del momento presente. Si no fuera porque Lysander me tomó de la mano para llamar mi atención, mis pensamientos hubieran seguido dando vueltas en torno a _él_ y eso eventualmente me tendría hecha un mar de lágrimas. De nuevo.

"¿Estás bien, Rosie?" Cuando lo miré y en sus ojos vi genuina preocupación por mi pensé en mentirle, decir _'Por supuesto, Lys, estoy perfectamente'_ pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que por más que lo intente no tengo ganas de nada más que de estar acurrucada en mi cama, vestida solamente en ropa interior y una de las camisas que dejó olvidadas y mirar pésimas pero adictivas películas románticas mientras vacío bote tras bote de helado.

"En realidad me siento un poco mal, ¿podríamos retirarnos?" Le dije con una sonrisa de disculpa que estoy segura no llegó a mis ojos. Últimamente ninguna lo hace. Me sentí más culpable cuando vi la decepción en su rostro, pero como siempre, hizo lo que yo quería.

"Claro, pediré la cuenta."

No puedo evitar sentirme como una perra. Pero realmente no sé qué pensaba al invitarme a cenar. Y no sé qué pensaba yo al aceptar. Después de todo sólo tiene un mes desde que me separé de _él_.

En cuanto la cena estuvo pagada, nos levantamos y dirigimos a la entrada del restaurante. En el trayecto, Lysander puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y no pude evitar tensarme excesivamente. Estoy segura que él lo sintió pero no por eso retiró el brazo.

Conforme nos acercábamos a la entrada mi estado de ánimo mejoró un poco, gracias a que al parecer mi deseo de estar acurrucada viendo películas cursis e induciéndome un severo problema de azúcar en la sangre podría ser realidad. Gracias a Merlín hoy es viernes.

"Rose, querida, ¿eres tú?" Preguntó una muy familiar voz al otro lado de la entrada del restaurante.

El alma se me cayó a los pies. Apuesto a que estoy más pálida que un infieri.

Cuando Lysander y yo volteamos –él aún me sostenía de la cintura y en ese momento lo agradecí debido a las terribles náuseas que me invadieron de repente-, pudimos ver a Astoria Malfoy acompañada de Draco y _él._ No pude evitar el tumulto de sentimientos que me invadieron al verlos. Admito que los extraño aún más de lo que me atrevo a confesar. Especialmente a _Scorpius_.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude volver a admirarlo como cada vez que lo mismo ocurría. No podía creer que llevaba casi un mes sin verlo. Se veía igual de impresionante que siempre, un poco más delgado y con el cabello ligeramente más largo, quizá.

Sentí el irrefrenable deseo de llorar y tirarme a sus brazos, pero guardé la compostura tal y como lo había hecho a lo largo del último mes. Maldije mi mala suerte, porque de todos los restaurantes que existen en Inglaterra tenían que venir al mismo. Él fue el que rompió nuestro contacto visual solo para dirigir sus ojos al brazo que aún se aferraba a mi cintura. De repente me sentí increíblemente incómoda al lado de Lysander, más de lo que ya me sentía.

"Tori, Draco." Dije con cariño, intentando sonreír un poco.

"Oh, Rose, siento que fue hace meses la última vez que nos vimos." Dijo Astoria, caminando hacia mi para darme un abrazo, separándome efectivamente de Lysander. "Deberías venir a tomar el té un día de éstos, querida."

"Lo intentaré, es sólo que he estado muy ocupada en el Ministerio, ya casi termino mi pasantía." Dije a modo de indirecta, mientras me acercaba a Draco para saludarlo, dándoles a entender que no creo que llegue a visitarlos pronto.

"Esas son maravillosas noticias, Rosie, ¿no es cierto, querido?" Dijo dirigiéndose a Draco. Podía ver en sus ojos que realmente estaba feliz por mi.

"Por supuesto, Astoria. Pero claro, nosotros siempre hemos sabido que la señorita Weasley es realmente buena en todo lo que se propone." Dijo, regalándome una de sus sonrisas burlonas/afectuosas. No pude evitar sonrojarme. "Y hablando de Rose, parece que estamos interrumpiendo su cita." Terminó, levantando su ceja a modo de silenciosa pregunta.

Pude haber dicho la verdad, decir que mi cena con Lysander era sólo una cena casual con un amigo, pero después de dirigir una mirada a Scorpius y ver que ni siquiera nos prestaba un poco de atención, decidí que no valía la pena.

Lysander pareció gratamente sorprendido por un momento, hasta que vio en quién tenía posada la mirada. Aunque eso no evito que me volviera a tomar de la cintura mientras nos despedíamos de los Malfoy, al menos de los dos que si nos prestaban atención.

Después de rechazar la invitación de Lysander para ir a tomar algo a un bar, me despedí de él y me aparecí directamente en mi apartamento. Era hora de comenzar mi ritual de viernes por la noche.

* * *

Una hora y media después, ya estaba bañada y enfundada en una de sus camisas. Ésta es mi favorita, de color azul marino, grande al punto en que me llegaba a medio muslo y me tengo que remangar para evitar ensuciarla con helado. Escogí ver 'Siempre el mismo día', una película un poco vieja, pero que seguro me hace llorar. Parece que mi lado masoquista estaba a flote esta noche.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de acomodarme en la cama bajo mis sábanas, escuché 3 golpes provenientes de la puerta. Eran las 10 de la noche, por lo que se me hizo extraño, además de que casi nadie viene a visitarme estos días a excepción de Albus, Lucy y Hugo. Al parecer no he sido una buena compañía últimamente.

Debido a que pensé que era uno de mis primos o mi hermano no me moleste en cubrirme, después de todo estaba en mi hogar y si querían que estuviera presentable debieron avisarme que vendrían. Antes de que llegara a la puerta sonaron 3 golpes más, esta vez de forma más insistente. Estaba comenzando a enojarme, odio que me apuren.

"¿Se puede saber por qué est…" La frase murió en mis labios cuando abrí la puerta antes de que pudiera completarla al ver quien estaba del otro lado. Me puse más pálida de lo que ya era. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesitaba sa…" En ese momento levantó la vista y se quedó completamente callado mientras me repasaba intensamente con la mirada. Me sentí increíblemente expuesta por lo que crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me maldije internamente por estar vestida así. Él pareció salir del trance y murmuró algo que sonaba como una palabrota mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

"¿Necesitabas?" Dije con énfasis para que terminara de hablar y se pudiera ir de inmediato.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó, haciendo una mueca. Realmente no lo quería dentro de mi departamento, mucho menos en el estado tan vulnerable en el que me encontraba, tanto física como emocionalmente. Él pareció sentir mi vacilación. "Vamos, Rose, sólo será por un momento." Dijo, mirándome intensamente. Nunca he podido decirle que no.

No le contesté, sólo abrí más la puerta a modo de afirmación. No le ofrecí que tomara asiento tampoco porque realmente no quería que estuviera aquí. Cerré la puerta y me volteé para encararlo. Sus ojos, que para muchos eran impenetrables, para mí eran un libro abierto. Vi tantas emociones pasar por sus hermosas orbes grises que no pude definirlas. No estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

"¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí o no?" Pregunté con el tono más frío e impersonal que pude. Hizo una mueca, parecía dolido. Quisiera poder decir que no me importa, pero lo hace. Él sigue siendo lo más importante.

"Odio cuando me hablas así." Murmuró tan bajo que casi no logré escucharlo. Realmente no podía esperar que me dirigiera a él de otra forma ¿o sí?

"Scorpius," decir su nombre en voz alta seguía doliendo, pero pude reprimir la mueca, "estoy ocupada en este momento, ¿tienes algo que decirme o ya te vas a marchar?" Dije lo más casualmente que pude. El cambio en su expresión fue casi instantáneo. Si no fuera porque sé que jamás me haría daño intencionalmente, tendría miedo.

"¿Está Scamander aquí?" Prácticamente gruñó la pregunta mientras dirigía la mirada hacia mi habitación, una que él conocía perfectamente. No entendí a que venía la pregunta.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Cuando su mirada enojada se posó sobre mí de nuevo, rodé lo ojos y decidí contestarle porque quizás así se iría más rápido. "No, no lo está. Nos separamos cuando salimos del restaurante."

"Bien." Respondió. Parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta, por lo que fruncí el ceño.

"Eso no explica por qué estás aquí." Dije, de forma lenta, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. A ver si así entendía y me explicaba de una vez por todas. Él rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

"Porque necesitaba saber."

"Sigo sin entender." Me lanzó una mirada molesta. Fruncí el seño. Estaba empezando a molestarme realmente. "Quizás si dejaras de hablar en clave y me explicas. O mejor aún, ¿por qué no mejor sales de mi apartamento y de paso de mi vida de una vez por todas?" Le dije, con el tono de voz más ácido que pude. Vi el dolor pasar claramente por sus facciones y quisiera decir que no me importó, pero lo hizo.

"No soporto que me hables así, pero creo que lo merezco." Murmuró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. No pude evitar el sonido de indignación que salió de mis labios. ¡Por Morgana que sí se lo merece! "Sí, sí, ¡lo sé! ¡Pero es que no podía soportar la idea que estuvieras aquí, sola con el imbécil de Scamander haciendo qué se yo!" Su voz se fue alzando conforme hablaba y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

"¡¿Pero quién en el nombre de Merlín te crees que eres, Scorpius?! ¿Y cómo te atreves a decirle imbécil a Lysander? ¡Él es mi amigo!"

"¡Ja! Por supuesto, ¡amigo!" Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de una tonalidad rosa mientras su enojo iba creciendo. "¡Como si no supieras que él quiere más que eso!"

"No eres absolutamente nadie para reclamarme, Scorpius." Dije, con la voz más calmada pero sintiendo como se formaban las lágrimas en mis ojos confome iba recordando. "Perdiste ese derecho hace un mes cuando me engañaste con la gata de Nott."

Su expresión cambio totalmente. Pude notarlo antes de que las lágrimas empañaran mi visión. No quería que me viera así, no quería que viera cuánto realmente me seguía afectando, por lo que cubrí mi cara con las manos.

No me di cuenta que se había acercado a mí hasta que sentí sus manos en mis antebrazos, jalándolos delicadamente para descubrirme el rostro. Lo dejé hacer, pero aún así no abrí mis ojos. No quería ver el rechazo o la pena marcados en los suyos. Aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que había dejado de importarle, que me había dejado de querer, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Desde que empezamos nuestra relación hace 4 años, todos me lo dijeron. Que él era un Malfoy, que era imposible que realmente me quisiera, que sólo jugaba conmigo, pero yo lo conocía. O al menos eso creía. Se había convertido en mi mejor amigo después de todo. Conocía a sus padres y el inmenso amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, los teníamos de ejemplo a ellos y a mis padres y a mis tíos. Realmente creí que nosotros teníamos lo mismo que ellos. Un verdadero y único amor por nosotros. Pensé que era feliz conmigo. Todo hasta ese día.

"Rosie, mírame." Susurró con la voz quebrada. No pude evitar el quejido que salió de mis labios mientras negaba con la cabeza. No aguantaría mucho tiempo más, las lágrimas ya estaban resbalando por mis mejillas. "Por Merlín, Rose, me mata verte así." Susurró de nuevo mientras soltaba mis brazos para tomarme de la cara para limpiar mis lágrimas. El dolor que sentía se juntó con la indignación y el enojo que sus palabras ocasionaron. Abrí los ojos y lo aparte bruscamente de mi.

"¡Es por tu culpa que estoy así!" Le grité, sin importarme ya que viera realmente lo rota que me sentía por dentro. Sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía como si estuviera controlando las ganas de llorar. "Y no sé cómo lo haces, pero cada día que pasa parece que te amo más y más y esto realmente me está destruyendo por dentro, porque sé que la única persona que lo puede arreglar eres tú, pero no tengo idea de cómo podrías arreglarlo porque ni siquiera sé si aún me quieres o si alguna vez lo hiciste realmente." Mi voz iba perdiendo volumen gradualmente mientras los sollozos aumentaban, pero sabía que tenía que terminar de hablar, debía decirlo todo. "Sólo sé que no merezco lo que hiciste porque yo jamás te lo hubiera hecho, yo jamás lo haría. Y si hubiera llegado a pensar que mis sentimientos por ti perdían intensidad o te comenzaba a querer un poco menos te lo habría dicho, te lo habría dicho antes de irme a besar con otra persona, pero sé que nunca pasará porque incluso después de lo que hiciste mis sentimientos hacia ti no hacen más que crecer y eso me enfurece, porque no puede pasar un día, no puede pasar ni siquiera una hora sin que esté pensando en ti, y tú ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para darme una explicación cuando te la pedí."

Cuando terminé de hablar me sentí repentinamente agotada, por lo que me senté en el sillón, mirándolo, mientras mis lágrimas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta de que él también lloraba mientras se acercaba a mí. Pensé que se sentaría a mi lado pero para mí increíble sorpresa, cuando llegó frente a mi, se arrodilló y se abrazó a mis piernas como si fueran un salvavidas mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi regazo, sus lágrimas mojando su camisa.

"Perdón, perdóname. Sé que no te merezco, lo he sabido siempre, pero me conoces, siempre he sido egoísta. Un egoísta extremadamente idiota que arruinó lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su vida." Murmuró mientras continuaba llorando en mi regazo. Mi corazón se rompió un poco más si es que eso era posible.

"Que admitas que eres un idiota no cambia lo que hiciste, mucho menos me da una explicación." Dije con un tono de voz monótono y sin vida. Sabía que mis defensas estaban cayendo.

"Lo sé y me gustaría dártela si me dejas." Tomo mi no respuesta como un signo para continuar. "Había sido un día terrible en el trabajo y lo que más deseaba era salir un rato contigo para después irnos a dormir juntos, el simple hecho de estar contigo me calma, siempre lo hecho. Tú eres mi felicidad y anhelos hecha persona, y por lo mismo siempre te he apreciado como tal, por eso es que te sobreprotejo tanto, en especial por eso te celo tanto. Siempre me ha enfurecido ver cómo otros hombres te miran, porque sé que ellos también pueden ver lo especial que eres, y como el idiota que soy yo mismo te alejé. Pero ese día realmente fue malo y pensé en pasar por ti a tu oficina para sorprenderte un poco e invitarte a salir, vi al imbécil de Collins y a Scamander hablando contigo, intentando ganar tu atención y simplemente lo perdí." Me agarró más fuerte de las piernas, su voz me tenía hipnotizada. Sentí como si hubieran pasado años sin escuchar su voz. "Decidí salir del Ministerio e ir a tomarme un trago solo, para que se me bajara el enojo, pero no conté con que perdería por mucho la cuenta de los tragos y que Nott se aprovecharía e intentaría seducirme de nuevo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya la tenía encima como perra en celo y tus primos, creo que eran James y Fred, lo vieron todo y no pude detenerlos para explicar, era eso o intentar alejarme de Nott en un severo problema de ebriedad, ni siquiera podía caminar derecho, mucho menos aparecerme, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Alec no hubiera podido ni llegar a casa. Cuando desperté ya eran las 3 de la tarde y estaba en la Mansión con mi madre gritándome a todo volumen como cuando tenía 16 años, tenía la peor resaca que he sentido en mi vida y no recordaba prácticamente nada de la noche anterior." Mis manos instintivamente comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, recordando su tacto. Él ya había dejado de llorar. "Tú no contestabas mis cartas y no me podía aparecer dentro de tu departamento y casi me vuelvo loco. Alec terminó contándome todo la noche siguiente y yo estaba tan avergonzado conmigo mismo que no podía ni siquiera pensar en hablarte, y cuando lo intenté fue imposible. Entre las amenazas de tus primos y hermano y que tú no respondías casi me di por vencido. Y luego te vi hoy, abrazada de Scamander como si hubiera algo entre ustedes… Juro por Merlín que casi le arranco el brazo. No puedo dejar que estés con otro, y sé que suena horrible y que soy un maldito egoísta y que puedes conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero no puedo dejarte ir."

Mis pensamientos eran un caos. Mis emociones eran un caos. Sorpresa, comprensión, decepción, felicidad, amor. Mucho amor. Quería abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, quería hechizarlo hasta que no quedara más magia en mí.

Alzó su cabeza de mi regazo y nos miramos por un instante que pareció eterno. En sus ojos pude ver todo lo que sentía. Reflejaban lo mismo que los míos. Quería decir algo, pero no estaba segura de que decir. Aunque no fue necesario porque él me ganó la palabra.

"Te iba a pedir matrimonio. Tengo el anillo desde hace 6 meses, pero ningún momento parecía el adecuado."

No pude más que mirarlo con la boca abierta y lágrimas formándose otra vez en mis ojos. Nunca creí posible amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, volvió a hablar.

"Por favor _, por favor_ , dame otra oportunidad. No te estoy pidiendo que me aceptes totalmente de nuevo, sino que me des la oportunidad de intentar ganarte otra vez." No tenía que pedirme eso, jamás he dejado de ser suya y no creo alguna vez deje de serlo. Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero mis cuerdas vocales no parecían funcionar correctamente. "Sé que no lo merezco, pero también sé que puedo lograrlo. _Podemos_ lograrlo. Somos magníficos juntos, Rose, siempre lo hemos sido. Desde hace un mes que no puedo dormir ni comer, he tenido que sobrevivir a base de pociones y de lo que Alec me cuenta de ti porque sabía que no me querías ver, te juro por Salazar que no he podido hacer nada bien más que pensar en ti. _Por favor, Rose_." Me miró expectante, con una intensidad abrumadora.

No pude más que devolverle la mirada, estaba tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, intentar buscar la lógica al por qué debería decirle que no, que nosotros ya no íbamos a funcionar, que no lo amaba, pero mi mente y corazón parecían haberse unido por primera vez en toda mi vida, y ambos me pedían lo mismo. _Scorpius._

Cuando no le contesté inmediatamente comenzó a alejarse, soltándome las piernas y mirándome de una forma tan desconsoladora que mi corazón se rompió un poco. Ya había bajado la mirada y me había soltado por completo, con intenciones de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo tomé de la cara como tantas veces antes y lo besé con todo el amor, anhelo y desesperación que sentía. Su sorpresa fue enorme, casi cómica, por lo que tardó en responder el beso, pero cuando lo hizo fue como siempre. Abrazándome como si nunca me fuera a soltar, dándome ese ansiado calor y sentido de protección que siempre siento cada que sus brazos están a mi alrededor. Estaba tan entregada al beso que no me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos llorando.

"Te amo, Scorpius."

Su respuesta fue una risa llena de vida, que calentó un poco mi corazón. El vacío que había estado sintiendo durante todo este mes en mi interior se fue desvaneciendo hasta que no pude sentirlo más.


End file.
